The Chronicles of Hermione Granger
by slytherinslut13
Summary: A collection of drabbles about one Hermione Granger. If you have any ideas, I welcome them. Read, Enjoy, and please leave a review!
1. Thank You

Summary: A year after the final battle, Hermione revisits the castle for a job. Very short drabble.

"So, you want to teach Transfiguration?" Minerva said, looking at the bushy-haired woman in front of her.

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Yes. I always kind of wanted to be a teacher, and I know that your current Transfiguration teacher is only temporary, so I figured why not."

Minerva chuckled slightly. "Alright then. I'll get back to you in a few days." She smirked a bit. "But, you have a high chance of getting the job; you're the only one who applied."

Hermione beamed at her old teacher. "Thanks."

"No problem. Have a good day." Minerva nodded.

Hermione started to leave, but then paused before the door. "Oh, and, Professor?" Minerva looked up from Hermione's- very impressive- resume. "Thanks for believing me in first year; about the troll, I mean." She smiled before skipping out. Minerva giggled, then, noticing Dumbledore's amused, piercing gaze, she started laughing out loud, something she hadn't done for far too long.


	2. Fight!

"I know who you like!" shouted one girl from across the common room.

"Well… wait, really?" the other girl said.

"Yeah, you told me over the summer." Her brown hair seemed to deflate a bit in the middle of the argument.

"Oh." The red-head said. "Well, I know who you like!"

Hermione and Ginny stared at each other for a very long time. In fact, people started to bring food up from dinner to continue watching Hermione Granger's and Ginny Weasley's first fight. And what a fight it is. It had ranged from potion ingredients thrown to who was better at what subject, and finally, as many girl fights do go to, boys.

"Well…" Hermione eventually said.

"Should we both shout them at the same time, and hope that they come out jumbled?" Ginny suggested, cracking her back as she straightened up.

Perhaps it was because Hermione thought it was a good idea. Perhaps she wanted the boy she liked to find out. Or, perhaps- and this was the most likely- she just had to pee really badly. "Alright."

"You like Harry!" Hermione yelled at the same time a Ginny.

"You like Ronald!" Ginny screamed at the same time as Hermione.

But, as the girls had a similar voice level, what the rest of the room heard was "You like RHoanraryld!" Now, as this isn't an actual word, this caused great confusion. Colin completely lost his head and started telling everyone that Hermione had a lesbian crush on Hooch, while Ginny was passionately in love with Remus Lupin.

"My friend, I do believe our work here is done." Ginny said, linking arms with Hermione.

"Agreed. Would you like some Honeydukes chocolate?" Hermione started up towards her dorm.

"When will I not?"


	3. Poor Sportsmanship

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see-"

Hermione paused momentarily as she was running over to congratulate Harry on his catch. What on earth was Malfoy talking about?

"- we couldn't fit in useless loser either - for his father, you know -"

Oh, dear. Even a this distance, Hermione could see the expressions of pure anger on the Weasley's faces. She started running faster, surprisingly joined moments later by Professor McGonagall.

"- but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay -"

The two women finally reached the boys. Hermione grabbed George's arm while Professor McGonagall split the Slytherin from the Gryffindor team. She was about to open her mouth, but Malfoy continued.

Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasleys pigsty reminds you of it —"

Professor McGonagall grabbed Malfoy while casting a Shield Charm to stop Harry and George from attacking Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy," she started angrily. I have never heard a more despicable display of poor sportsmanship in my _entire _career!" She dropped him. "I expect you to go straight to Professor Snape and wait for me with him in his office." As the sullen boy walked away, Professor McGonagall aimed her wand carefully and swished it once. Hermione looked at the huddle of Gryffindors- none of them had noticed. She looked abck at Malfoy to see that he was sporting a very large L on the back o fhis robes where his number should be, and his last name, instead of 'Malfoy', was now 'Loser'. Hermione bit her lip and looked around at Professor McGonagall, who was looking at her.

"Well, the boy deserved it. Lily was a very clean woman," the transfiguration teacher sniffed. "We'll just keep this our little secret," She looked at Harry significantly. Hermione beamed and mimed zipping her lips and tossing away the key. Professor McGonagall nodded at her before striding away- presumably to berate Malfoy further.


End file.
